Isabella Marie Snape
by CSIChantal126
Summary: Bella is really the daughter of Severus Snape How will she react when her friends arrive in Forks to tell her that her beloved father was murdered by Lord Voldemort. Also will she accept a proposal form Neville, her longtime boyfriend. Will she stay calm.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan woke up and started preparing for another day at Forks High School. But Bella wanted nothing more than to go home to England and start going to Hogwarts again. But, why? I thought Bella was a sweet, innocent girl. But no, for Bella Marie Swan was really Bella Marie Snape; the daughter of Severus Snape; the most feared professor at Hogwarts.

Bella saw Edweirdo waiting for her; she hated that he was trying to win her love. She doesn't love him instead she loves her longtime friend, boyfriend and fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom. After the Yule Ball in her fourth year, she's started dating him; after she convinced her father not to hurt him or bully him anymore.

As Edweirdo drove to Forks High, Bella kept looking at her Amethyst ring; that was her mother's wedding ring before she died during childbirth. Her father gave it to her at the beginning of her first year; so she would always have a reminder of her mother. She missed her dad terribly and wanted to see him again, because she was always such a Daddy's girl.

Just as she did everyday she just sat down quietly in class and only half-listened to the teacher. Now to describe what Bella looks like, she has dark, pitch black hair like her father; that goes down to her navel. She also has her father's dark black eyes; that sometimes shine in the sunlight. Just like her father as well, she is very pale and has mastered the 'Devoid of emotion' look that her father is famous for. So in essence she is the exact replica of her father; except the fact that she's a girl and that she's a Gryffindor and nicer to others than him.

Bella thought that today would be a normal boring day, but it would be anything but normal and boring.

And it all started with an unexpected arrival in her biology class.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mr. Banner spoke to the class about cells, the class suddenly turned their heads towards the open door. Flying through that door was a beautiful, Snowy white owl; which Bella recognized immediately.

Everyone was screaming as Mr. Banner said "I'm going to call the janitor". Thinking fast, Bella stood up, stretched out her arm and said "Hedwig", suddenly Hedwig flew towards Bella and landed on her outstretched forearm. Everyone stopped screaming and turned to Bella and saw her petting Hedwig gently.

"Hey Hedwig, what are you doing here, girl?" she asked; while others in the class stared at her as if she had gone mental. Hedwig happily squawked back at Bella and she smiled widely. "Really, he's dead, incredible" Bella said, Hedwig then dropped an envelope into Bella's left hand. "Thanks girl" Bella said as she walked towards a window and opened it, she put her arm out the window and Hedwig flew off into the light blue sky.

Bella sat back down; while people continued to stare at her until Mr. Banner continued to teach the lesson. The bell rang; signaling the end of the period, Bella decided to go home because she didn't feel well. The letter she received from Hedwig really made her feel sick to her stomach.

The Cullens decided to follow her home and they knocked on the door. "Yes" asked Bella to them, "well, you left and we were worried about you" Alice said truthfully. Bella moved aside to let them in, the Cullens sat on the large couch as Bella sat on a chair.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked; voicing the concern of the rest of his family. "I received a letter that I'm really scared to open" Bella said truthfully; not even bothering to hide the worry in her voice.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" Carlisle asked in a kinds voice, "yes, please" Bella said handing the letter to Carlisle; who opened it and began to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear Bella,

WE DID IT! Voldemort is finally dead, but we lost so many others. Voldemort targeted Hogwarts, Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange (just so you know), Colin Creevey was killed by a stray curse when he came to help us. Lavender Brown was killed by Fenrir Greyback; who Hermione killed; Tonks and Remus were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, respectively. Fred Weasley was killed by Agustus Rookwood, a-and I'm so, so sorry, but your father was killed by Voldemort. He ordered Nagini to kill him, Ron, Hermione and I witnessed it and we tried to help but there was nothing we could do to save him. I included something your father wanted you to have back, we'll see you soon. Love Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville."

Carlisle finished reading and everyone looked at Bella; who had many tears running down her pale face and many unshed tears in her lifeless black eyes. Carlisle handed her an angel necklace; that her father had given her at the beginning of her first year.

"I'm sorry, Bella" everyone said at the same time. "It's not your fault, so don't pity me" Bella snapped in a tone; reminiscent of her father. In truth, Bella hated being pitied, she continued to pull her Occlumency shields higher, so the Cullens couldn't get a read on her.

All Bella wanted to do was to disapparate to a place where she could be alone. She knew her friends would be here soon; hopefully her boyfriend Neville would be with them because she needed to smother her anger and her sadness in his chest; like she always does when she's mad or sad.

Back at what was left of Hogwarts, Neville stood away from everyone else. He had just come to a decision to propose to Bella. He hopes she wouldn't be too heartbroken by the death of her father. But Neville loved her and he figured that maybe asking her to marry him would help ease some of her sadness and pain. Neville met up with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna and they all held hands and apparated to Forks, Washington.


	4. Chapter 4

As a loud POP was heard in Bella's home, she and the Cullens turned towards the kitchen. The Cullens immediately got off the couch and crouched down; growling at the new arrivals. "Harry" Bella said in a voice so small that the Cullens almost missed it.

Harry stared as Bella ran towards his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry then hugged her back as Bella cried into his shoulder. Edweirdo pulled Bella away and while holding her arm firmly said "he could be dangerous".

"Edwards, if you don't let go of me right now, I'll scar you" Bella said in a voice that made Edward let go of her. Bella was then pulled into comforting hugs by Ron, Hermione and Luna.

"Don't worry Bella, your father will always be with you" Luna said in her normal soft, sweet and comforting voice. "Thanks Luna" Bella said as she spotted the last arrival in the room.

"Neville" Bella screamed as she threw herself into her boyfriend's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Neville wrapped his muscular arms gently around his girlfriend; trying to sooth her tears. Edweirdo growled as Neville kissed Bella on the forehead.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" Neville whispered in her ear. "It's not your fault, its Voldemort's" Bella said with hatred burning in her black eyes, "maybe you should sit down. I have to ask you something" Neville said to her.

Bella nodded and went to sit down on her chair. Neville stood in front of her and then he slowly descended to 1 knee, "oh, my" were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna's reaction.

Neville pulled out of his pocket a purple velvet box and opened it. Bella gasped, the ring was absolutely beautiful, it had a diamond in the center; surrounded by 2 amethysts.

"Bella, I have loved you since we attended the Yule Ball together in fourth year. I promise to love you for time and all eternity, will you do me the great honour of marrying me?" Neville said as he slid the ring onto Bella's left ring finger.

"Yes" came Bella's response to his question. As Bella looked on; she saw the extremely happy faces of her best friends in the whole wide world, the accepting faces of most of the Cullen family and Edweirdo's jealous look on his face.

"Bella, we're so very happy for you" said her best friends in unison, "we are happy for you, Bella" came from Carlisle; once again voicing the opinion of his family. Edweirdo just stared at the happy couple before leaving through the front door; the rest of his family just stared after him in shock.

"He'll get over it eventually" Rosalie said with a tone of disgust; at how her brother was acting. Everyone was now crowding around Neville and Bella; all giving them congratulations. Al of the sudden a blinding white light filled the room.

Finally getting a look at it, Bella, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Harry and Ron knew that it was a Patronus. A Patronus in the shape of a doe.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: This is a fairly long chapter, but it is really good. It's just jammed packed with a lot of information. But, Please enjoy.

Everyone stared at the doe; Neville, Hermione, Luna and Ron thought it was Bella's but they quickly figured out it wasn't. The Cullens; including Edweirdo (He returned when he saw the light) looked confused but Bella and Harry smiled; they knew who's Patronus it was.

Bella stepped towards it and said "speak your message". The doe's mouth opened and to the utter shock of the Cullens and surprise of Neville, Hermione, Luna and Ron; the voice of Severus Snape came out.

"Bella, if you're getting this message, it means I've died. I'm sorry for sending you away, but I didn't want you to get hurt, also I don't think your mother would ever forgive me if I left you fight. I'm also so very sorry for leaving you so soon, my only regret is that I didn't get to say goodbye myself. I'll always love you and I'll always be in your mind and heart, love dad".

Looking at Bella; everyone saw the tears in her eyes running down her pale cheeks. Neville once again held her in his arms as she cried into his chest, her best friends all stared; with tears in their eyes. Sure, her father had been a jerk to them, but he was still her father and after Harry told them the truth about his true loyalties, they accepted him.

Suddenly, another POP was heard and once again everyone turned towards the kitchen. To the shocked face of the Cullens (again) and the surprised faces of Bella and her friends stood a figure. He had platinum blond hair; with dirt caked into it, stormy grey eyes; which held emotions for the first time in his life. He was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a short sleeve T-shirt. On his arm was the Dark Mark.

"Draco" Bella whispered as she pulled away from her best friends and walked towards her cousin. "Bella" he whispered before sighing and continuing "I'm so sorry about the way I've acted since you were sorted into Gryffindor, the way I've acted because of who your friend are. Also, I'm so sorry about your dad, he didn't deserve to die".

For the first time in her life, Bella sensed sincerity from her cousin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said "I forgive you, now go back home to aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius". He nodded and disapparated away.

"Well, I think I should starts supper, because Ron never stops eating" Bella said sarcastically. Everyone started laughing; as Ron had a mock hurt look on his face, the Cullens decided to leave; they wanted to give the best friends some privacy.

Bella started cooking up a large roast, when the Weasley family apparated inside her home. "Seriously, it's like King's Cross station here. First, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ron show up, followed by Draco and now you guys.

"I'm sorry about Fred" Bella said sincerely to the Weasleys; especially to Molly and George. "Thanks" Molly said quickly, but Bella kept staring; as if she expected Molly to say something in return.

"Hermione" Bella started, "don't worry Bella, I've cooked roast before. You can go for a walk" Hermione said reassuringly. Bella hugged Hermione and walked out the front door; slamming it shut behind her. Ron instantly turned towards his mother.

"She just lost her dad, can't you at least show some respect for the pain she's in?"Ron asked his mother. "It's people like her father that killed Fred" Molly shouted at her youngest son.

Harry; not wanting a major confrontation simply stated "if you can't show respect for Bella or her dad, I suggest you leave". Molly; decided that was best made a move to grab Ginny and George's hands, but they pulled away and went to stand by Harry, Bella, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ron.

Molly glared at her sons and daughter, but she said nothing, as she grabbed her husband's hands and disapparated away.

Bella returned 10 minutes later and they all sat down together; exchanging sorrows with each other over loved ones lost. They enjoyed a very large and filling supper with roast, mashed potatoes and corn.

When it came time to go to sleep, Bella showed them to the spare rooms (There are enough spare rooms for everyone). Bella spent half her night staring at a photo of her and her dad before the Yule Ball. Bella looked stunning in her beautiful, long black dress with sparkles on it. Her dad stood next to her in his usual black robes; both wearing identical wide smiles.

Bella eventually fell asleep, but her dreams were plagued with images of her dad in his final moments. Even though she wasn't there, she still had nightmares about what her dad suffered through before his untimely death. Hopefully tomorrow would bring Comfort for her. She hoped anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella woke up the next morning and made her way down to the kitchen. She saw her best friends and fiancée sitting on the couch; talking. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked them.

"We're planning to go back home today for the funerals of those who died, some people have been asked to give eulogies for some of the victims" Neville said to his fiancée.

"Who?" Bella asked yet again, "I'll be giving it for Remus Lupin, Ron and George will be giving it for Fred. Neville will speak about Tonks, Dennis will say some things about his brother; Colin, and Professor McGonagall was hoping you'd give a eulogy about your dad" Hermione said; with sadness and heartbreak being the major emotions in her voice.

Bella nodded and with a flick of her wand, the house was completely emptied of furniture and she said "let's go". Everyone nodded, held hands and apparated to Hogwarts. When they got there, they saw many people regrouping in a makeshift chapel; where they would give the eulogies to the various victims.

They all gathered together; Neville, Bella, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron and George all sat in the front seat. Bella had her head on Neville's shoulder and cried silently, Ginny did the same with Harry and Ron and Hermione comforted each other.

Professor McGonagall stood up to the makeshift pulpit and said "yesterday was an amazing victory, but we cannot forget the ones we lost to the forces of evil. We have a few eulogies about some of the victims; starting with Hermione Granger".

Hermione stood up and walked towards the pulpit and said "Remus Lupin was an exceptional man. He was kind, gentle, a loving husband and father. In my 3rd year, he taught me more than I ever could have imagined, Neville".

Neville copied Hermione and said "Nymphadora Tonks was a very bright and gifted witch. She cared about everyone around her and always went out on a limb to help her friends. She was a wonderful wife and young mother, she will be dearly missed, George".

George up and said "Fred and I were as close as 2 brothers could get. We may have made life hell for people, but we were very close. Fred didn't deserve to die, he loved life and he would want to be remembered as a prankster and amazing son and brother, Ron".

Ron came up and said "Fred may have caused me a lot of grief, but he was still my brother and I loved him very much. He will always be remembered, Dennis".

Dennis Creevey walked up and started "my brother; Colin was always willing to help people. He died when he snuck into the battle to help his friends; he will be missed, but also remembered, Bella".

Bella stood up and as she turned around; she instantly saw the glares of many of her schoolmates. But she was not fazed and started "my dad was not a perfect person, he made mistakes, but he was a good person".

Bella stepped down; she didn't have anything else to say to people who wouldn't listen to her. She sat next to Neville again and Neville let her cry into his shoulder. Everyone then parted way to bury their loved ones. Neville decided to join his fiancée in burying her dad; who would have been his father-in-law.

After burying him next to her mother, Bella and Neville saw Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny and George approach them in the cemetery. In Hermione's hands, was a beautiful bouquet of red lilies. She placed them on his grave and Hermione hugged; trying to give her comfort.

The best friends decided that they would stay at Bella's home in Spinner's End. They all held hands and apparated into a quiet, dark corner of Spinner's End.


	7. Chapter 7

As the 8 friends made their way down the long empty street, Bella suddenly stopped and said 'well, Bobby, long time no see'. Her friends saw a tall, young man with brown hair and brown eyes staring at them and sneered back 'well, well, if it isn't little Bella Snape. Where's Daddy? Not here to protect you right now'.

Bella stared with anger in her eyes, but restrained herself. Just then another figure came out of the shadows, this one was more petite. She had ash blond hair and sky blue eyes.

'Leave her alone, Bobby' the girl said, Bobby left and Bella turned to the young woman. 'Thanks Mary' Bella said; with gratitude in her voice, 'you're welcome Bella, someone has to put Bobby in his place' the girl identified as Mary said to Bella.

'Neville, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny and George this is my friend Mary. She's also Bobby's girlfriend. Mary, these are my best friends Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George and my fiancée; Neville' Bella said. 'Congratulations Bella, I'm so happy for you. By the way, I'm pregnant' Mary said before Bella hugged her. 'Congratulations Mary, I'm so excited for you' Bella responded back.

'You should hurry home, Bobby and his gang will be out soon' Mary mentioned, 'thanks for the reminder Mary, we'll hurry home' Bella said as she and her friends parted ways with Mary.

The 8 friends continued walking for 10 minutes before they finally came to Bella's house. Bella pulled out her wand, pointed it at the door handle and said 'Sectumsempra'. The door opened and they entered the house.

Neville, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny and George couldn't believe what they saw. They saw bookshelves lining the whole living room with books covering them from head to toe.

'Hermione and Luna, you'll be sleeping in my room with me' Bella said directing them to her bedroom.

'Neville, Harry and Ron, you'll take this room. You can fight to the death for who gets the bed' Bella said jokingly to her fiancée and 2 guy friends.

'Ginny and George, I can fit you two with the others if you don't want to share a room' Bella said to the siblings.

'It's okay; we'll stay in the same room. If Ginny starts to cry, I want to be there for her' George said to Bella; who looked at Ginny and saw her nod.

Bella directed them to another spare room and said 'as a gentle man, you will let Ginny have the bed'. George mock scowled and the girls burst out laughing.

Bella left the spare room and opened the door of her own bedroom and saw Hermione and Luna; already asleep on the mattresses on the floor. She chuckled, stepped over her friends, climbed into her bed and fell fast asleep.

Instead of nightmares about her dad's death, she had happy dreams about a future with Neville.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella was awoken at 6:00 in the morning by knocking at the front door. She exited her bedroom and opened the front door and Bobby fell to the floor. Bella gasped, his face was bruised and bloody and when she removed his shirt it revealed more bloody spots and broken ribs.

Bella then saw Mary stumble in while sobbing 'they beat him, they almost killed him' Mary said through her tears. Mary's sobs woke up Neville, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny and George. They rushed out of their rooms and gasped at the condition Bobby was in.

Bella rushed to grab her cauldron and she got several ingredients to make Bobby a potion to relieve pain until she could heal all his wounds.

Bella easily brewed up the potion and while tilting his head back she said softly 'Bobby, I need you to drink this. It will help with the pain'. Bobby nodded faintly and Bella raised the potion to his mouth. She slowly poured it down his throat; so he wouldn't choke.

He turned towards Bella and faintly said 'thank you'. Bella nodded to him and began to heal his injuries with magic. She healed his broken ribs with Episkey. She then applied ice to his face to help with the swelling. Bobby's face was still a bruised mess but that would heal, eventually.

Her friends decided to go for a walk in the nearby forest, so to give them so privacy. Mary spent her whole morning beside her boyfriend and the father of her unborn daughter. Bella stayed by Mary's side; trying to comfort her and she kept checking on Bobby every half an hour.

At noon, Bobby finally began to stir; he opened his eyes and saw Bella and Mary looking down at him. 'What happened?' Bobby said; as Bella and Mary assisted him in sitting up.

'You were almost beaten to death by your gang. I told them to stop and they left to cause more mayhem. I didn't know what to do, so I brought you to Bella, I knew she could help you' Mary said while gently hugging her boyfriend. Bobby returned the hug and while turning to look at Bella said 'thank you for saving my life, Bella'.

'No problem Bobby, but if I can give you 1 piece of advice. I suggest not hanging around with them anymore, for the sake of your girlfriend and unborn daughter' Bella said to a nodding and understanding Bobby.

'Well, as a helpful neighbour, I'll help you get home safely' Bella said.

Bella extended 1 hand to Bobby; which he took gratefully; she pulled him to his feet and steadied him. Bella left a note for her friends; in case they became worried when they came back form the walk.

With Mary's help; both girls let Bobby lean his weight on their shoulders. They walked all the way down to the other end Of Spinner's End; to Bobby's house. Once they got to the front door, Mary pulled away from Bella and Bobby; leaving Bella supporting all of Bobby's weight.

They entered the house and both girls helped an injured Bobby to the bedroom; where they laid him on the bed. 'Thank you for all the help, Bella' Bobby said; looking at Bella gratefully.

Bella nodded and Mary gave her a big hug. 'Thanks for everything' Mary said to her friend, 'no problem Mary, but I should be getting home before my friends start to worry' Bella said as she walked out of the house and proceeded to her own house.

Bella opened the door and decided to make lunch for her starving friends; who just got back form the walk. She saw them admiring the collections of books.

After lunch was over, the 8 friends decided to plan out the rest of their day. After 3o minutes of arguing, they decided to look for wedding accessories. The girls would go looking for a wedding dress for Bella and the guys would go look for a tuxedo for Neville.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls made their way down muggle London; looking for a bridal store. They finally came across a store called 'Beautiful Lily' and they walked in. A woman dressed in a black dress came over to them and said 'hello, how may I help you on this fine day?'

'Our friend; Bella is getting married in 6 months and we need to look for a dress' Hermione spoke up; Bella had already decided that Hermione would be her Maid of Honour. 'Of course, let's get an idea of what kind of dress you want' the woman said to the 4 girls.

Luna, Hermione and Ginny sat in the staging area while the woman; who identified herself as Zoe and Bella made their way to a change room to talk.

'So tell me about what king of dress you want?' Zoe asked, 'well I want a pure white dress, the material has to be lightweight, I don't want any poof; so no ball gown. I want a mermaid style skirt with a sweetheart neckline and a little bit of black' Bella said; while going into great detail.

'Why black?' Zoe asked curiously, Bella sighed and responded 'my dad just died and I want to remember him on my wedding day, he always used to wear black clothes'. 'I'm so sorry, I'll go see what I can find' Zoe said before leaving Bella to her thoughts.

Zoe came back 10 minutes later with 5 dresses. Bella slipped into the first one; it was a pure white dress; looking elegant against her pale skin and it had black accents around the neckline and bottom of the dress.

Bella walked out to the staging area and her friends' eyes shone. 'That's so beautiful' Luna said as Hermione said 'It's amazing' and Ginny said 'gorgeous'.

Bella had to admit that it was pretty but she wasn't sure it was the right dress. 'I love it, but I don't think it's the one' Bella said, her friends nodded and Bella went to try on another dress with Zoe's help.

After trying on 3 other dresses, Bella was concerned and convinced she wouldn't like the last dress; Bella put it on and instantly started to cry. It was another pure white dress, but this one had black designs in the shape of flowers all over the dress.

Bella went to her friends and they alls saw the tears in her black eyes. 'I think Bella ahs found her dress' Hermione managed to decipher; looking at her friend.

'This dress is perfect, it's a pure white color, and it has flowers in black all over it. It's so beautiful' Bella said after she finished analysing her dress.

'Is this your dress?' asked Zoe, Bella looked once again in the mirror and said 'this is my dress'. Hermione, Luna and Ginny cheered and clapped.

They exited the 'Beautiful Lily' and apparated back to Bella's home; hoping the boys had had as much luck as them.


	10. Chapter 10

When the girls got home, they saw the boys; sitting on the floor; playing Wizard's Chess. Neville and Harry were up against Ron and George.

They saw as Harry and Neville cleverly won against Ron and George and the girl couldn't help but laugh at Ron's reaction.

"Hey girls, did you find your dress Bella?" Neville asked his fiancée, "yes, I did Neville and did you find a tuxedo to wear?" Bella replied to her fiancée.

"Yes and now we should really start to decide about the wedding part; like who does what?" Neville said and everyone nodded as Bella, Hermione, Luna and Ginny joined the 4 boys on the floor.

"Well, I've already decided that Hermione is going to be my Maid of Honour and that means that Luna and Ginny will be bridesmaids" Bella said as tear welled up in Hermione's honey brown eyes.

"Well, Harry is going to be my best man" Neville said with dignity, everyone nodded and no one felt left out.

"Let's start making a list of people you want to invite to the wedding" Luna suggested.

"Well, let's invite Seamus; he won't want to miss it" Neville said; as Bella wrote down Seamus Finnigan on the list.

"I'm inviting my aunt, uncle and cousin, they are the only remaining family members I have left" Bella said as she wrote their names and the tone of her voice left to room for argument.

"I think Bill, Fleur and Charlie would like to come" Ginny said to the others, "yeah, mum still hasn't gotten over the fact that we chose you over her" George said to Bella as she wrote the name of Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour Weasley.

After 2 hours of talking and decided, they finally decided to keep the list minimal; only closest friends and family members. But Bella was absolutely adamant that Mary and Bobby were going to be invited to the wedding.

After supper, Bella decided to go visit her aunt, uncle and cousin. Bella wanted to go alone, so her friends wished her good luck and she apparated to the front door of Malfoy Manor.

Bella walked up to the front door and knocked on it with her fist. To her utter surprise, Draco answered the door and invited her in. They walked into the living room and Bella saw her aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius sitting down on the couch together.

"Bella dear, welcome back, Draco told us that you're getting married, congratulations" Narcissa said cheerfully to her niece.

"Well, that's why I'm here, all three of you are invited to the wedding and Draco; I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?" Bella said as Draco stared in shock at his cousin.

"Why me, Bella?" Draco asked; not caring if the shock was evident on his face.

"We wre always so close as children and I want you there for me since my dad can't be" Bella said as tears started to gather in her black eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around his cousin and said "I'd be more than happy to".

Bella smiled and after hugging her aunt, uncle and cousin again, she disapparated to her home and back into the loving arms of her fiancée. When everyone asked what happened, Bella smiled again and simply said "Draco is going to walk me down the aisle".

Everyone was about gasp when they saw how happy Bella was and they knew that they couldn't ruin that. Bella hadn't been this happy since she heard that her dad had died. (Except when Neville proposed)

With that, the clock struck midnight and everyone turned into their respective rooms for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

6 months passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was Bella and Neville's wedding day. The girls went back to the Beautiful Lily to get Bella's dress and to pick up the previously ordered bridesmaids and Maid of Honour dresses.

On the day of the wedding, Bella was woken up by Hermione, Luna and Ginny at 6:00 in the morning. They took her to the chapel and they set up the room to look like a bride's room and they started to work on her.

Hermione started by casting a charm that would permanently erase the dark circles under her eyes and they can never come back. EVER. Ginny gave her a manicure and pedicure and finally Luna started to prep the dress.

After 2 hours, Hermione, Luna and Ginny started doing Bella's hair and makeup.

Luna started by washing her long, black hair and used a drying charm on it. Luna then brushed through the hair and cast a charm to make it all curly. But the curls were not unruly; they were soft ringlets that fell down her back until Luna put her hair up into an intricate bun; with only a few strands of curly hair framing her face.

Hermione and Ginny started on her makeup. Hermione put a light, amethyst purple eye shadow to the lid of her eyes and then put a sparkling white eye shadow to the crease of her eye and all the way up to under her eyebrows.

Ginny applied a very faint, peach color blush to the apples of her cheeks and also added the faintest amount of a neutral lipstick shade to her lips. Bella was never a very 'I love makeup' kind of girl, so they decided to keep that.

When they turned Bella over to look in the mirror, Bella gasped "it's beautiful, thank you". She hugged Hermione, Luna and Ginny before they left to get their own dresses on.

While they were gone, Bella decided to slip into her wedding dress. She unzipped the back of her dress and stepped into it. She pulled the zipper up and smoothed out the front and back of her gown. She could do nothing but smile; if only her dad could see her now. She was no longer the little girl that just hung out with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but she was now a beautiful young woman; who would be marrying the love of her life.

Hermione returned in a beautiful navy blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was down in soft ringlets and she wore the faintest amount of red lipstick on her lips.

Luna returned in a beautiful baby blue dress; that complimented her absolutely stunning eyes. She had light blue eye shadow on, had a dark red lipstick on and her blond hair was styled all wavy.

Finally, Ginny came out; wearing a light green dress, she wore the same shade of green on her eyes and her normally dead-straight red hair fell in soft waves down her back.

They all stared at each other before complimenting each other, but the 3 other girls agreed that no one looked more beautiful than Bella. It was also an unspoken rule that on a wedding day the Maid of Honour and bridesmaids could not look more beautiful than the bride.

Suddenly, Draco poked his head into the room and said "well, Hermione, Luna and Ginny; you should pair up with your partners. The wedding is about to start". Hermione, Luna and Ginny nodded and hugged Bella one more time before walking out to take the arms of Harry, George and Ron, respectively.

Draco then turned to look at his cousin; he had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning. "You look so beautiful today" Draco said as tears started to build in her eyes; but with a quick flick of her wand, Bella prevented any makeup from smudging and running down her face.

The music started and Bella grabbed Draco's arm, he lead her down the aisle; past all the staring faces of people who would never forget his past crimes as a death eater. Bella gripped his arm to sooth him; having seen him tense up. In the front row sat people who were the closest to the two lovebirds: Bella's uncle Lucius, aunt Narcissa, Draco would sit there after, Bobby, Mary (now holding a baby girl in her arms. They named her Annabeth and Bella was her godmother on Bobby's request). Also Seamus Finnigan sat with his girlfriend Parvati Patil (who had just gotten over the death of her best friends; Lavender Brown), Bill, Fleur and Charlie (the only other members of the Weasley family invited besides Ron, Ginny and George. They were totally ashamed of how their mother had treated Bella; when she treated them so nicely).

Draco passed Bella off to Neville and gave him a stern stare; as if to say 'you hurt her and I'll kill you with my bare hands'. Neville nodded and Draco went to sit down next to his mother.

The clergy man went on until it was time for them to say their vows; Neville went first he started off by saying "When I was younger people would always say I would amount to nothing. But standing with you today has made me realize that they are totally wrong, I am getting married to the most beautiful and compassionate person I have ever met and I promise to love you for time and all eternity".

Bella then said her vows "When I was younger a very important man in my life told me that I would one day find the man I would want to spend the rest of my life with. But, I have found someone even more special than that, I wish to spend all eternity; even after death with you. I know that that very important man is watching over me right now as I make this eternal promise".

The clergy said "I pronounce you man and wife and you may kiss the bride". Neville lifted the veil and Bella and Neville kissed. The room was suddenly filled with loud cheers and the couple bowed before being engulfed by friend sand family who kept wishing them congratulations.

At the reception, 2 hours later, Bella sat at the head table with Hermione, Luna and Ginny on her side and beside Neville sat Harry, George and Ron. Bella had asked the band not to play a daddy-daughter song because he wasn't there. Neville soon asked Bella to dance and she accepted his hand and they went out to the dance floor, they danced and soon everyone joined in, Hermione danced with Ron, Harry danced with Ginny and Bella was surprised to see how close Luna and George were dancing.

After the reception, Bella and Neville decided to go on their honeymoon; which they planned to go to Greece. Their friends wished them luck and they apparated with all their belongings to outside of the hotel that they would be staying at. They spent several days exploring the fantastic sights of Greece and every night would return back to the hotel and sleep together.

After 1 week, they decided to go back home, but before they did Bella had a weird feeling to take a pregnancy test. She took the test when Neville was busy packing all of their things, she stared down in shock. She was indeed pregnant. She ran to the other room and Neville asked "what's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing's wrong Neville, but look" Bella said as she showed Neville the positive pregnancy test. Neville just smiled and spun Bella around, he was going to be a father and he couldn't wait. But Bella was wondering how would her best friends react.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella and Neville returned home to Spinner's End and were instantly engulfed in hugs from Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Harry, George and Ron. There was a lot of I missed you and squealing until Bella raised her wand and cast a pay attention to me charm and everyone stopped talking.

"Neville and I wanted to tell you all that I'm pregnant" Bella said. Before she had time to react, she was suddenly engulfed in more hugs from Hermione, Luna and Ginny; who kept saying congratulations. At the same time, Neville had Harry, George and Ron patting him on his back; also telling him congratulations.

Bella saw that Luna was staring around like she had something to get off her chest. Luna cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at the pretty, petite blond. George stepped over and took his place next to her, "well, since happy news is going around today, George and I have decided to tell all of you that we're getting married" Luna said; as Bella was the first to engulf her in a giant bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you" Bella squealed as everyone took turns congratulating the happy couple. Luna, Hermione and Ginny decided to give Bella a break and forced her to sit down; while they cooked.

The girls cooked a wonderful meal that consisted of hamburgers, cooked chicken, vegetables, mashed potatoes and fruit punch.

After supper, Ron and George challenged Harry and Neville to a game of Wizard's Chess. Meanwhile, the girls started talking about baby names and planning Luna and George's wedding.

When they decided to turn in, Bella unlocked the spare bedroom and her and Neville slept in there, while Hermione, Luna and Ginny slept in her room and Harry, George and Ron slept in another spare room.

While lying on Neville's chest, Bella suddenly sat up and started to cry. Neville put his arms around her; to comfort her as he saw that she was having a nightmare; probably about her dad again.

Bella eventually stopped crying and layed her head back down on Neville's chest and fell back asleep again.

The next morning, Neville woke up to see that Bella was not in bed. He saw a note on the bed that read:

Dear Neville,

Luna, Hermione, Ginny and I have gone to The Beautiful Lily to go look for a dress for Luna. I didn't want to wake you up, so I didn't wake you up. I'll see you soon and then we can talk about possible baby names for the baby and then this afternoon, I promised that I would visit with Mary, Bobby and Annabeth.

Lots of love,

Bella

Neville smiled as he finished the note, leave it to Bella and the girls to get hyper about an upcoming wedding. He found that the girls had prepared food for the boys before they left so all they had to do was warm the food up using a microwave; which Harry was very familiar with.

The boys decided that it was time to do something, so they went out for a walk and they spent the entire day practicing their spells and they teased George mercilessly about his ability to commit enough that he actually proposed to a girl.

George scowled and he blushed bright red and when they decided to go home, they saw that Hermione, Luna and Ginny had come back but Bella was not with them.

"Where's Bella?" Harry asked Ginny; his girlfriend, "she went over to visit Mary, Bobby and Annabeth" Hermione said; quickly reassuring her best friend.

They spent the afternoon talking and enjoying each other's company. When Bella came back, the girls started preparing supper when there was a POP in the living room. Everyone rushed into the living room and found that Molly and Arthur Weasley had apparated into their home.

"Mum, dad, what are you doing here?" Ginny, George and Ron asked at the same time.

"We want you back home; you have no permission to hang around the Death Eater's daughter ever again" Molly said with authority in her voice; expecting that her sons and daughter would immediately listen to her.

"No, I'm not going to listen to you anymore, I'm getting married to Luna and I want Bella to be there" George said with anger in his voice.

"She's just like my older sister, she's one of my best friends and I will not abandon her" Ginny shrieked at her mother.

"Never, she's been there for us when we lost Fred and I will not have you ruin everything for us" Ron said.

"And we never want to see you again until you accept her as our friend" the 3 siblings said to their parents.

Molly turned beet red and yelled at her children "SHE'S CONVERTING YOU TO THE DARK SIDE! YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO HER OVER ME, NOW COME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL DISOWN ALL OF YOU!"

The 3 of them stared between their mother and their best friends before they all said at the same "disown us then, we don't care. We care more about the people who aren't trying to control our every action".

Arthur then pulled on his wife's arm and with one final glare at her sons, daughter and the people responsible for separating them; they apparated away and everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

They went about on the rest of their day and when they went to bed, Bella sat up and said "we need to think about baby names". Neville turned around and said "okay, what do you want to name him or her?"

"For a girl, I was thinking about Alice Marie Longbottom" Bella said softly and Neville whispered "perfect".

"And for a boy, I was thinking about Severus Neville Longbottom" she said and once again Neville smiled and he nodded before the happy couple went to sleep; without any worry about anything.

But Bella couldn't help but think about Molly Weasley, she was not just someone who would give up, but she hoped to Merlin that she would not do anything too drastic that would ultimately ruin her future and the future of her children.


	13. Chapter 13

6 months later, a heavily pregnant Bella and her friends gathered in the same chapel for Luna and George's wedding. Luna looked gorgeous in her ivory dress with her hair done up in curls and light blue makeup; meant to compliment her eyes.

Bella was Luna's Maid of Honour and she walked down the aisle with Neville; even though he wasn't George's best man. That honour went to George's long-time friend; Lee Jordan, who walked down the aisle with his wife; Angelina Jordan née Johnson.

As Luna and George exchanged their vows, Bella saw Molly Weasley at the back of the church glaring towards her son and daughter-in-law. She was angry that George had not invited her to the wedding and that Bella had the guts to look at her.

Bella looked away and smiled as the clergy said "I now pronounce you man and wife and you may kiss the bride". They kissed and everyone cheered.

At the reception, George and Luna danced to the first couple dance and then Bella, Hermione and Ginny dragged Neville, Ron and Harry onto the dance floor, respectively.

Bella and Neville danced as close as they could with Bella's baby bump, Bella also noticed that Hermione and Ron as well as Ginny and Harry were dancing very close in each other's arms.

She knew that the 2 couples would get married very soon. Making their way back to Spinner's End, only Ginny and Hermione slept in Bella's room and Ron and Harry in one of the spare rooms.

Bella gave Luna and George another of the spare rooms in the house and Bella returned to her shared room with Neville; only to find that he'd fallen asleep. She chuckled, changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed, next to her husband and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, the 8 friends were sitting down; enjoying breakfast when they heard a frantic knocking at the door. Bella opened it and saw a crying Mary and Bobby.

"Where's Annabeth?" Bella asked as she stared at them and the 7 others joined them.

"A woman broke into our house, hit me over the head and kidnapped Annabeth" Bobby said as he rubbed his head with his right hand.

"The woman was very short, had bright red hair and spoke in a very high pitched voice" Mary said as she cried harder.

"Go home, we'll find her" Neville said and the anxious parents nodded and said their thanks before going to their own home.

After Bobby and Mary left, Ginny, Ron and George blurted out "Mother will pay for this".

Everyone knew from the description Mary gave that it was Molly Weasley; who kidnapped Annabeth.

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron and George all turned towards Bella and saw that she was seething mad. They knew that Bella found it repulsive that Molly would kidnap the little girl to get back at her sons, daughter and the rest of them.

The 8 friends started talking about where Molly would go, after 30 minutes of pondering Ginny said that her mom would go to the old Prewitt house; her childhood home. Molly was born a Prewitt and since her parents died and her twin brothers; Fabian and Gideon were killed by death eaters, she owned the house.

They decided to apparated to the old Prewitt house and they saw the lights on. Since Molly got married, the house had been dark, so they knew that she was there.

They looked in the window and saw Molly Weasley; smirking evilly standing over the terrified Annabeth. She was crying and Molly seemed to enjoy the fear that she was causing Annabeth.

Bella turned towards the woods and said "Expecto Patronum". A silvery doe burst from the tip of her wand and she said "Minister Shacklebolt, we need your help, Molly Weasley née Prewitt has kidnapped the muggle daughter of some friends of mine and is holding her hostage at the old Prewitt house. Please come soon, sincerely Bella Marie Longbottom".

The doe ran off and Bella rejoined her friends as they waited for Kingsley Shacklebolt; the new Minister of Magic to arrive. He arrived 5 minutes later and it was decided that he and Bella would go in. Neville gave his wife a kiss and a hug as Bella walked into the house with Kingsley.

Taking their wands out, the duo entered the room and in an authoritative voice Kingsley said "let the child go Molly". Molly grabbed the child and held her wand to Annabeth's throat.

"Never, she turned my children against me" Molly screamed as her eyes flickered towards Bella.

"No, Molly, you turned your own children against you when you refused to accept that my father served Dumbledore and not Voldemort" Bella said with regret in her voice.

"Let the child go" Kingsley said again. "Never" Molly said as she prepared to kill Annabeth; using Avada Kedavra.

"EXPELLIARMUS" Bella screamed and Molly's wand flew out of her wand and Bella rushed forward and grabbed Annabeth from Molly's arms.

Kingsley charmed Molly's arms behind her back and said "Molly Prewitt Weasley, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a child. You will be sent to the Ministry's holding cells until your trial".

Kingsley disapparated with the Weasley matriarch and Bella walked outside to her friends with a sleeping Annabeth in her arms.

The 8 friends decided to apparated back to Spinner's End and Bella decided to personally deliver Annabeth to Mary and Bobby; by herself.

Bella knocked on the door and Mary opened it and screamed. Bobby rushed to see what was happening and saw a smiling and crying Mary; holding Annabeth in her arms. Bobby ran to Bella and embraced her tightly. The couple switched and that found Mary hugging Bella and Bobby hugging his daughter.

After saying thank-you, Bella apparated to her home and found that everyone else had fallen asleep. Bella crept down the hall to her bedroom, changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed; next to Neville.

Bella couldn't help but think about what would have happened if they hadn't stopped Molly's revenge, but Bella eventually fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

3 months later, Bella was very happy, Harry and Ginny had gotten married as had Hermione and Ron. Molly Weasley was sentenced to life in Azkaban for attempting to kill Annabeth and Bella no longer felt threatened by her.

She woke up at 3:00 in the morning and had severe pain in her abdomen, she shook Neville awake and he looked at her in shock.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Neville asked his wife as she stared at him; half-awake, half-tired.

"We need to apparated to St. Mungo's now, I'm going into labor" Bella said as Neville ran to wake up the others, Neville returned and he grabbed Bella's arms and they apparated to the hospital.

10 hours later, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Harry, George and Ron sat outside of the maternal room; waiting for Neville to tell them how it went. Neville emerged 30 minutes later and said "a healthy baby boy, come on in". The 6 friends entered the room and found Neville sitting next to the hospital bed; with Bella in the bed holding a little boy in her arms.

"He's beautiful" Luna, Hermione and Ginny said as they looked at their best friend and her newborn son. "He's so big" the boys said and that made everyone laugh quietly; since the baby was sleeping.

"What are you going to name him?" Hermione asked; she had been bothering Bella about it for months.

Bella and Neville looked at each other and Bella opened her mouth and said "his name is Severus Neville Longbottom".

The 6 friends looked at them and Bella could tell that Hermione, Luna and Ginny had tears in their eyes. They knew how much Bella's dad meant to her and they hoped that wherever he was that he was happy and could see this. The boys were not surprised and proud of their friends.

IN HEAVEN

Severus Snape stared at his little girl and saw as she gave birth. He couldn't be more proud of her. He saw James Potter advanced towards him and say "well, well what are you up to Snivellus?"

"James be nice to him" Lily chided as she saw her husband bully her best friend; who she had forgiven before her death.

"Potter, nothing you saw or do can possibly ruin this moment for me" Severus said as James and Lily approached to see what was happening.

They saw a beautiful young woman that looked just like Severus and she was holding a beautiful baby boy in her arms. "Is that your daughter?" Lily asked and Severus nodded with tears in his eyes.

Lily and James suddenly saw their son enter the room as well as 3 red-heads; Weasleys they figured; a curly-haired girl and a blond girl. Lily and James recognized the boy that was sitting next to Bella as Neville Longbottom; the son of their friends Alice and Frank Longbottom. Lily recognized the blond haired girl as Xenophelius Lovegood's daughter; Luna. The curly haired girl must be a muggleborn they figured.

"What are you going to name him?" the 3 adults heard the curly haired girl say and Severus identified her as Hermione Granger; wife to Ronald Weasley and a muggleborn and the 'smartest witch of her age'.

They saw Neville and Bella exchange a thoughtful look and she said "his name id Severus Neville Longbottom".

Lily and James looked at Severus and saw that he had tears in his eyes. They knew that Severus loved his daughter and that this was a great honour for him.

"Congratulations" Lily said friendly to her best friend.

Severus nodded and they went about their business as usual.

REAL WORLD

Bella left 2 hours later and set up Severus' crib in her and Neville's room. Mary came over along with Bobby and Annabeth and they couldn't be happier about Bella giving birth to a healthy baby boy. They stayed for 3 hours until they noticed that Bella was getting tired and that they should leave. They said their goodbyes and they left for their own home.

The 8 friend and their new addition; Severus Neville sat down and ate supper. Bella fed Severus and the girls insisted on making supper so Bella didn't have to. Bella was grateful and she rested with Neville by her side.

1 hour later, Bella decided to put Severus down to bed and she slowly crept out of the room and sat down on the couch next to Neville. The friends talked for a little while; where Bella found out that Hermione, Luna and Ginny were expecting babies and that they all joked at how the house who get very noisy soon.

Bella eventually fell asleep on the couch and Neville carried her to their room; where he gently changed Bella into her pyjamas and layed her on their bed. Neville changed into his boxer shorts and climbed into bed next to her, and she turned and layed her head on his chest. He kissed her head and they fell asleep in that position.

2 hours later, Bella was awoken by the sound of Severus crying, not wanting to wake up Neville; she silently and carefully climbed out of bed and went to the crib in the other corner of the room. Bella gently picked Severus out of his crib and sat on a blue chair and started to feed Severus, 10 minutes later, she burped Severus, changed his diaper and layed him back down to bed. He quickly fell asleep and Bella smiled, he was a very cooperative baby. She climbed back into bed, pulled her covers up and felt Neville wrap his arms around her midsection, she turned over, kissed him on the lips and rolled back over to her side and following her son's example; she quickly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few months saw Hermione give birth to a beautiful baby girl they named Rose Weasley, Ginny gave birth to a baby boy that was named James Sirius Potter and Luna gave birth to a little girl that she and George decided to name Selene; after Luna's mother.

With magic, the 8 friends were able to expand their property and make it that it would be bigger. The house was not very quiet as they had 4 babies that would often cry a lot.

But despite that, all of them couldn't be happier; they had a family that would be a source of great joy for all of them. George, Ron and Ginny had not talked to their father since their mother's trial and they were effectively disowned. But the 3 siblings could care less, they had children, a husband and wives who they adored and they still had all their closest friends.

10 months after the kids were born, Bella, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry, George, Ron, Severus, James, Selene and Rose were all invited to Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil's wedding. They were happy that 2 of their former classmates had found love and were determined to fight through the tragedy of losing Lavender Brown; Seamus' girlfriend at the time and Parvati's best friend.

They all wore their very best, which was kind of interesting since Bella, Hermione, Luna and Ginny were all 5 months pregnant again. Bella was praying for a little girl, Hermione wanted a little boy, Ginny wanted a girl and Luna just wanted to have a child.

The wedding was beautiful, Parvati; in her speech took a moment to remember Lavender as she was, a beautiful young woman who could have lived a happy life but no one can change the past and Parvati left that at that.

Seamus and Parvati thanked Bella and the others for coming and that they wished them eternal happiness with their growing families.

4 months later, found all 4 of the girls in the same room so they could be close. Bella was the first to give birth, followed by Hermione, then Luna and finally Ginny. The curtains were opened and they could all see each other.

Neville, Ron, Harry and George took their seats next to their wives and they smiled. Bella had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Hermione had given birth to a boy, Ginny had given birth to another boy and Luna had given birth to a boy.

When asked what Bella was going to call her children, she said "Alice Marie Longbottom and Frank James Longbottom". Hermione decided to name her son "Hugo Weasley", Luna named her son "Fred Xeno Weasley" and finally after much consideration Harry and Ginny decided to name their son "Albus Severus Potter".

The other looked so surprised, but a quick glance form everyone at Bella; showed the tears in her eyes and the happiness that she felt was worth it. "He might not have liked you, but he would be most honored to have you name your son after him" Bella said as Harry made his way over to her and hugged her.

Severus grew into a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes, Rose had fiery red hair and her mother's chocolate brown eyes. James had his father's black hair; that was always very messy and his mother's brown eyes and finally Selene had Luna's blond hair and George's blue eyes.

The twins; Alice and Frank looked just like Neville, they each had his brown hair and brown eyes. Bella prayed each day for a little girl that would look just like her. Fred had fiery red hair and Luna's dreamy blue eyes, Hugo had his mother's brown hair and his father's blue eyes. But everyone couldn't believe when they saw how Albus grew, he had his father's black hair; that was never messy and he had his father's emerald green eyes that Harry received from his mother; Lily.

Neville saw that Bella would never change her kids for the world but he knew that she wanted a baby girl that would remind d her of her dad; who she lost about a year ago.

Just a few months after that, Bella and Ginny discovered that they were pregnant again. The way things worked out would be that Severus, James, Rose and Selene would be in the same year. Alice, Frank, Albus, Fred and Hugo would be in the same year as well and finally these new babies would be in the year after the twins.

Bella was impatient because she really wanted to know what her son or daughter would look like.

9 months later, she found out. She gave birth in the same room as Ginny and they both were so excited.

Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that Harry was quick to name "Lily Luna Potter". After waited for 9 months, Bella finally saw her beautiful baby girl who she named "Lyla Callista Longbottom". Lyla meant "Dark Beauty" in Latin; which was well-founded because Bella saw a patch of black hair on her head and saw that she had black eyes. Bella's wish came true; she had a baby girl that looked just like her. Callista came from her mother; Callista who died in childbirth.

Now with 11 kids in the house, it was a real circus, it was always noisy and at the end of the day, they were always so grateful for the kids and could not wait for their time to go to Hogwarts.

A.N: This is the end of this story, but I'm coming up with a sequel for the Hogwarts lives of the kids of Bella/Neville, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny and Luna/George, so please enjoy this last chapter and I'll start work right away on the sequel to this story that will be called "The next generation". Please enjoy that story as much as this one.


End file.
